


Fireworks

by casstayinmyass



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family Feels, Fireworks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Big Happy Family, Owen Does Have A Heart, Owen Is A Dillweed, Pining Tosh, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rhys Is Still Pretty Oblivious, Season/Series 02, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torchwood team (and Rhys) head down to the park to watch the holiday fireworks together, and the fireworks are certainly not the only thing going up...</p><p>Or, the one where Jack and Ianto are adorable, Rhys and Gwen are an old married couple, Tosh couldn't be more obvious, and Owen's still a dillweed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

"Remind me why we're here again, walking out on all this disgusting grass to congregate with hoards of other human beings who find happiness from these dumb holiday rituals?" Owen ranted, tossing the throw blankets over his shoulder.

"Hey! This dumb holiday ritual happens to be a tradition of mine and Rhys'," Gwen snapped.

"Right, eh… question still stands."

"Team bonding!" Jack grinned, wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist as the team kept looking for a good place to stakeout, "I think it was a great idea of Gwen's."

"I bet," Owen muttered as he watched him and Ianto get cutesy, "Right, remind me why _I'm_ here, yeah?"

"Because I'm your boss, and I told you to be," Jack shot back sternly, so Owen shut up.

"And, because it'll be _fun_ ," Gwen smiled playfully, nuzzling herself into Rhys' shoulder, "I'm glad we're all here together- outside of work, nothing stopping us from just having a good time."

"Kind of you all to invite me," Rhys nodded, then gazed at Jack with narrowed eyes, "Bloody job can't and won't take holiday fireworks, at the very least, from my wife and me-"

"Alright," Gwen hushed, kissing his cheek affectionately as they kept walking.

"Oh, goodness," Tosh huffed, setting down her duffel of drinks and snacks for a moment, "These are awfully heavy. I can't believe I've carried them this far!" She could carry them fine, but attempted to make a little show of it, batting her eyelashes and practically _inviting_ Owen to swoop in and play the gentleman for her.

"Always knew you were strong. I can leave mine with you then, yeah?" Owen asked, dropping his blankets with her and going on ahead. Tosh blinked, blowing her bangs out of her face. _What a dumb fuck. How much more obvious could she be?!_

"The stars are out tonight," Ianto commented, gazing up at the sky with a contented sigh.

"They are," Jack nodded, "But... your eyes are more beautiful than all of them combined." Ianto winced.

"Hit and miss, Jack."

"What, too cheesy?"

"Just a little."

"How's this?" Jack suddenly stopped, turning Ianto's face to his and locking their lips. When they parted after a solid minute of kissing, Ianto was visibly blushing- Jack's kisses never failed to render him speechless.

"That... made up for it."

"Always does."

Jack slapped Ianto's ass as they kept walking, eliciting a chuckle from the Welshman.

"Nice night," Tosh noted, biting her lip and hiking up her skirt _just a little._ Owen merely grunted, looking around.

"S'pose. Y'know what would make it better?"

"What?" Tosh asked, hope lighting up in her eyes as she expected something of a confession or even a kiss. The funny thing about hope is, that it really doesn't mix with Owen Harper.

"A smoothie," he grinned anticlimactically, and Tosh sighed, setting down the duffel she was carrying and grabbing one out. She tossed it to him, and he winked.

"Thanks, Tosh."

"Don't mention it," she muttered, yanking her skirt down again.

"New skirt?" Owen suddenly asked, taking a sip. Tosh glanced up in surprise, stalling her movements.

"Uh... yeah! Yes, I... bought it for tonight, actually." She really didn't need to remind him of the fact that she had worn it at least a hundred times to work.

"Oh. Well... looks good on you," Owen nodded, eyes roaming her legs, then he looked away, rubbing his neck and pursing his lips. Tosh almost let out a noise of excitement.

"Th-thanks!"

"Yeah, sure..."

A moment of silence came about, then Owen picked up Tosh's duffel for her, slinging it over his shoulder. Tosh blushed, heartbeat a little wilder than before as she followed beside him.

"Rhys?" Gwen asked, hooking her thumb on the other side of his neck.

"What is it, love?" Rhys smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"When was the last time we did something like this?"

"What, went to see holiday fireworks with your co-workers?"

"No- did something together, I mean."

"I'd say a long bloody time ago," Rhys huffed, "Aliens and all that take up your schedule. But we're here now. And it's wonderful." He kissed up her neck.  "Got to admit, I wish it were just us... if it was, I'd have you-"

"Let's set up here, team!" Jack announced, and Rhys and Gwen giggled amongst themselves like teenagers with a dirty secret.

"Beautiful spot," Tosh said, "Perfect view."

"What can I say? I'm amazing at finding that _perfect_ spot," Jack murmured, pawing at Ianto's hair, and Ianto shoved him off, working on spreading the blankets evenly instead.

"Someone's horny tonight," Owen muttered, and Gwen snorted.

"When's he _not_?"

"You make an excellent point," Ianto added, raising an eyebrow. Jack shrugged, and Rhys cleared his throat.

"Did someone say we brought sandwiches?"

When everything was set up and the team had started in on snacking and waiting for the fireworks to begin, the night air got a little chillier.

"A bit nippy," Gwen said. Everyone grabbed blankets out, but they were one short because of Rhys- and Tosh, of course, ended up without one.

"Aren't there any more?" Owen asked, eyebrows lifting.

"Nope," Gwen said, "Someone's got to share," she added, winking Tosh's way. Tosh grinned at her.

"Okay, Jack," Owen said, crossing his arms, "Give yours up. You don't need body heat anyway, do you?"

"I'm not a reptile, Owen. Of course I do!" Jack retorted, slightly offended. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Somebody? Anybody?" As everybody seemed quite comfortable wrapped in their fluffy blankets and more than comfortable with helping Tosh out here, Owen sighed.

"Right. C'mere, then," he mumbled, holding open his blanket to the brunette.

"Really?" Tosh smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, in already, ‘fore I change my mind," he grumbled, but he had a slight smirk as Tosh curled up beside him. "There... warmer this way." Tosh hummed, trying her best to appear calm.

In the next few minutes, the fireworks began- and they were as beautiful as always.

"Wow," Gwen gaped up at the sky.

"Magnificent," Rhys grinned, "They outdo themselves each year, hey?"

"It's absolutely gorgeous..." Tosh whispered, and Owen looked down at her.

"Sure is," Jack agreed, pulling Ianto closer to him. Ianto gladly obliged, settling into Jack's chest as the two lay down in the grass; he always felt safest when he could feel Jack's heartbeat against his.

"Just... a little strange," Rhys began, "It's different now, watching these things. Just makes me think... can aliens see them? You know, out _there_?"

"Remember the rule we established?" Gwen raised her eyebrows at him, and Jack cocked his head, watching the two.

"Yes, yes- no talking business on leisurely excursions," Rhys rolled his eyes, and Jack chuckled.

Over in their shroud of warmth, Owen and Tosh had grown a great deal closer than they had intended initially. Owen stole a side glance at Tosh, who was busy gazing at the fireworks in awe... until she noticed Owen's glance. She also turned, but Owen turned away. _This was so awkward._ She tried resting her head on his shoulder- he tensed up so hard she stopped. _So, so awkward. Why didn't she just bring a jacket?_

Then, the doctor spoke. "Could you pass me a..." Owen trailed off, staring at Tosh's expectant face. As Tosh looked into his eyes, it was as if everything around them went silent. "A..." Before he could go on, in a rush of confidence (or madness), Tosh swung her legs over Owen's, knocking him on his back. He put up a bit of a fight initially, but thankfully enough, instead of immediately tossing her off of him, Owen gulped.

"I... I..." he murmured, brown eyes flitting, and Tosh's mouth fell open a little, waiting for him to say it in brutal anticipation.

"I... can't see shit with you on top of me like this," the doctor whispered, but before Tosh could beat the ground in frustration, the doctor reached up and pulled her down to his lips, opening hers up with his tongue and searching deep. Tosh did let out a noise this time, and Owen found himself grinning, hands splaying up her back to draw her closer, more taught to his, er... _responsive_ body. Canting his hips up a little, Owen sought friction as Tosh slipped her leg in between-

"Who's the horny one now?" Jack crowed, and Owen jerked up, breath ragged. Tosh looked a little out of it, albeit fucking overjoyed that _it finally happened, he_ does _like me!_

Not that she cared that much anyway. Ahem.

Now, since the two couldn't screw in the grass in front of their coworkers and friends, they opted to stay snuggled up to each other for "warmth", pausing to look away from the fireworks every few minutes and snog again. As he stared at the brunette beside him, Owen was beginning to wonder if he wasn't drunk or something.

_Or something._

Gwen and Rhys had also taken to making out on the blanket under the fireworks, which now left Jack and Ianto, relatively celibate, considering the others. Jack, of course, was not pleased with this.

"What is this, an orgy? Who the hell lost _my_ invitation?"

Gwen looked up, eyes comically wide. "Jack Harkness, you mind yourself-" she sneaked a sly glance down to her husband before looking back up, "or there'll be no orgies at the Hub anymore." Rhys suddenly shot up, debauched with lipstick stains all over his face.

" _Pardon_?!"

Jack burst out laughing, and everyone soon joined in. Rhys shook his head, looking at the fireworks one more time. Gwen planted one more kiss on his cheek, and he looked back to the strange, _strange_ people Gwen worked with, shaking his head.

"Bloody Torchwood."


End file.
